


So I stay fly with the clouds

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drug Use, Hospitalization, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of coffee woke him up. Well, that and the sound of the cardinal outside his window that hadn't left him alone for the past two weeks.</p><p>Jason had already thought of a plethora of poultry murder fantasies before he realized he was alone in bed. He couldn't remember much from the night before, but he could remember a head of dark hair and grinning green eyes following him home. Tan hands, an insatiable mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I stay fly with the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Side note because of something that pissed me off: this is a trans fic written by a trans person, not a fetishization of trans people.

**May 2015**

 

The smell of coffee woke him up. Well, that and the sound of the cardinal outside his window that hadn't left him alone for the past two weeks.

Jason had already thought of a plethora of poultry murder fantasies before he realized he was alone in bed. He couldn't remember much from the night before, but he could remember a head of dark hair and grinning green eyes following him home. Tan hands, an insatiable mouth. He remembered Piper's voice saying something in his ear about being careful. Bright, neon lights. Loud music.

Jason stretched under the comforter, expecting to feel the familiar burn of an ass well-fucked. He frowned when he didn't. Jason didn't usually fuck guys especially when he was drunk (one occasion of a blond twink laughing at him because he couldn't get it up had assured him of that).

He finally sat up and wiped the sleepers from his eyes, abruptly aware of his dire need to take a piss. He swung his legs over the bed, cursed when he stepped on Jupiter's tail, and stumbled to the bathroom. The cat followed him, rubbing around his calves as he shook himself above the toilet.

“Hey.”

Jason didn't have to look to recognize the voice.

Did temporary blindness stretch to include acceptance? Like you see that you have obviously had sex with someone, but that someone is so terrible that your brain refuses to accept the fact that you did actually sleep with them?

“You didn't fuck him, Jason, don't worry,” his brain seemed to say, “you just both happen to be naked in your apartment for some reason. There's probably a perfect explanation for this.”

He wracked his memory, eagerly scraping at the image of green eyes and dark curls, the thick shoulders, the feminine hips.

Jason turned.

The green eyes were blue.

The dark curls weren't curls, but sandy blond locks.

The thick shoulders were slim.

The feminine hips weren’t feminine.

“I gotta leave for work,” Octavian said, his face stoic. “I'm just gonna grab my clothes. Kay?”

“Yeah.”

“I'll see you.”

“Yeah,” Jason said, more to the sink than to Octavian, “see ya.”

Fuck.

“ _Fuck_.”

 

**June 2011**

 

Jason didn't notice the shirtless woman in his and Piper's kitchen until he had already turned the corner, his laundry basket balanced gracelessly on his hip. 

The abrupt sight of nipples made him drop his key and half his clean laundry onto the floor. He fumbled to shove his socks back into the basket, mumbling a hello as he looked away.

The woman said nothing, busy guzzling orange juice straight from the carton. 

When Jason glanced back at her, he noticed her staring at him with eyes so green he wondered if they were contacts.

She pulled the carton away from her mouth and licked her lips. “You must be Jason.”

Jason set the laundry basket onto the counter. He was trying to keep his face from flushing. 

They were just breasts. 

“You one of Piper’s tricks?”

Smile lines crinkled on the woman’s face before she grinned. “Tricks?”

“You know, one-night stands.”

“I know what a trick is, I just thought for a second I was transported back to the 90s. Good Christ.”

Jason fought an eye-roll. “You are?”

“Andy,” the woman said, sticking out her hand.

Jason took it. Her wrist was covered in beads and twine bracelets. There was a trident tattoo on her forearm. “You always make a habit of walking around without a bra?”

“Whenever I can,” Andy said. She took her hand back and opened the fridge, her black hair falling in front of her eyes as she put the orange juice back. “You need bread.”

“We have bread,” Jason said. “It’s on the counter.”

Andy made a face. “Won’t it get moldy?”

“No?”

Andy grunted and shut the fridge with her hip. Jason watched her breasts wobble, then looked away and went to go shove his clothes into his drawer.

 

**October 2014**

 

“Well,” Percy mumbled groggily into the hospital pillow. His eyes are still closed, but his grin is wide. Jason wondered how high he was. “I'm glad to get that off my chest.”

It took a moment.

Then everyone groaned.

“Quick,” Annabeth said, “if we're quiet enough, maybe he won't notice us leaving.”

“Meeeean,” Percy sing-songed.

He tried to open his eyes, squinted, closed them, tried again. “They're gooooone.”

“They're gone,” Jason agreed, smiling down at him. He ran his fingers through Percy's dark curls before he could stop himself and desperately hoped the others would think it was a paternal gesture. “How you feeling?”

“Fantastic,” Percy slurred.

“How are the drugs?” Piper asked.

“ _Fantastic_.”

 

**June 2011**

 

 “You fuck the weirdest people.” Jason took a sip of his Sprite and set it down next to him before adjusting his grip on the game controller.

“I do not,” Piper snorted. “You just fuck all the boring people.”

“At least my boring people aren't drug dealers.”

“Meda isn't a drug dealer.” She slammed Jason’s car off Rainbow Road. Jason cursed.

“She tried to sell me a dime bag.”

Piper tilted her head to the side. “Well, she's not a big time dealer.”

“A dealer is a dealer.”

“She's more of a user.”

“Of what?”

Piper shrugged. “A lot of things.”

“Piper.”

“Jason, relax. I'm not getting involved with an addict.”

“Uh-huh. Are you guys dating?”

“Fuck no. She's like my brother. Well... if I had a brother that I fucked occasionally.”

“Images I didn't need.” He sipped his soda again, and then frowned. “Wait, don't you mean she's like your sister?”

“Nope.”

 

**December 2012**

 

“Would you relax?” he heard Andy croak at him angrily from the hospital bed. “It's not that bad.”

“What do you mean it's not that bad?” Jason said, turning to face her.

Her eye was beginning to bruise, shiny with pus under the skin, and her lip was covered in dried blood. Her black, wavy hair was down from its regular messy-bun, damp with sweat and vomit. 

She smelled like death.

Andy rolled her eyes at his fierce expression and turned over in the bed. “I'm _fine_.”

“Yeah? You're fine?”

“Jason.”

“What if we didn't get you here soon enough, huh? What if Nico hadn't tipped me off? What if Piper hadn't been there?”

Andy stared at the wall.

“You don't get to OD and then tell me that you're _fine_.”

Andy’s eyes flickered to him, blank and bloodshot. “Get out, Jason.”

“Are you gonna tell me what all this is about?”

“I said get out.”

“Is this about your dad? Is this about Annabeth?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Or is it about the Navy?”

“I said shut the fuck up, Jason.”

“I’m tired of you shutting me out all the time! Did you think you could just keep going with whatever the fuck this is and not get hurt? Wasn’t a dishonorable discharge enough?”

“Get the fuck out!”

“Tell me!”

“ _You don't get to know_!” Andy roared.

 

**August 2011**

 

“Those gym shorts make you look like a faggot.”

Jason jerked, turning to his left to see Piper’s booty-call grinning at him, easily keeping pace. Jason scowled, suddenly self-conscious. “Decided to wear a shirt this time around, huh?”

Andy laughed, loud and boisterous. “Figured that was the thing you remembered about me.”

“It’s hard to forget someone just casually chilling in your kitchen with their tits out.”

“Tits are just tits, my friend,” Andy said. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her collarbone was slick with sweat. A necklace was jumping off of her chest.

“You always jog along here or are you stalking me?” Jason asked.

Andy gave him a side-ways grin. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize Central Park wasn’t a public location where everyone and their mother comes to exercise without paying a gym fee.”

Jason snorted. “I just didn’t know you jogged.”

“You literally met me once.”

“Once is enough to leave an impression.”

“Yeah? How’s this for an impression?”

Jason huffed as Andy sped up ahead of him, leaving him in her dust. “Running is about endurance, not speed!” he called after her.

He heard her laugh. “And if you can talk without losing your breath, you’re not running fast enough!”

 

**January 2012**

 

“The Navy?” Jason asked over his beer, staring at her. “I wouldn’t have considered you a Navy chick.”

“Is that how you refer to soldiers fighting for your freedom?” Andy asked, setting her fifth beer on the table and picking up another. Her tolerance worried Jason a little. How often did she drink? “Navy chicks?”

Jason licked his lips and smiled. “Sorry. Navy women.”

“That’s better.” She took a heavy swig from her bottle. Jason watched her throat bob.

“Don’t you have to drive later?” he asked.

Andy snorted. “I’ll call a cab if I have to, I’m fine.”

“Maybe you should take a break. It’s only been an hour.”

“How about you worry about something that isn’t my drinking? Like global warming? Or the ozone layer?”

“Andy.”

“I’m fucking fine, fuck off. It’s only beer. If I start chugging Scotch, then take me to an AA meeting.”

Jason frowned, but let it go. “So... the Navy, huh?”

 

**February 2013**

 

“I'm starting hormones.”

Jason looked over at her, the cold biting at his ears. He mentally noted to call Piper and tell her to bring his box of winter clothes over to the new apartment. “Hormones.”

“Yeah,” Andy said. She leveled him with a hard stare. “And I want you to stop calling me 'Andy.'”

Jason stared back. Andy had cut her hair short, making her square jaw more noticeable. “What do you want me to call you?”

A siren went off down the street. Andy glanced over in its direction. Her hands were buried in her jacket. “Percy.”

“Percy.”

“Yeah.”

Jason adjusted his stance. The fire escape creaked under his weight. “Sounds kind of like a douchey name, doesn't it?”

Andy – _Percy_ – gave a hint of a smile. “It's what my mom was going to name me. Perseus.”

“Definitely a douchey name.”

“Not any douchier than Andromeda.”

“A lot douchier than Andromeda. You'll have to wear a scarf now in the summer and wear thick-rimmed glasses without the lenses.”

“You're such a tool.”

“I wouldn't be me if I wasn't.”

“There's something else.”

“You're right, we need to get you a Starbucks.”

“Shut the fuck up. I need you to use 'he/him' pronouns.”

Jason looked up to the murky sky in thought. “He hurried along the ledge to his house where his boat waited to take him out to sea.”

Percy scoffed. “I meant for _me_.”

Jason paused, looking over at... him.

Percy's eyes were clear for the first time in months, their familiar fire for once caused by his characteristic zeal and not from ecstasy or whatever the hell he'd been shoving into his mouth to escape reality. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” Jason smiled. “Okay.”

**July 2015**

The smell of coffee woke him.

Jason blinked slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the morning light. 

Someone had pulled his curtains open.

Someone was sitting on the bed beside him.

Jason turned warily, afraid to see blond hair. He relaxed at the sight of dark skin.

“You look like a faggot,” Percy said around his mug of coffee. His hair was a mess, his eyes sleepy.

Jason leaned over with a grunt. “Is that supposed to be a bad thing?” he mumbled against the skin of Percy’s thigh. The hair tickled his lips.

“Nope,” Percy said. He didn’t elaborate, his green eyes smiling down at him.

“Is there still coffee?”

“Mmhm.”

“Mm.” He kissed Percy’s thigh. “Good.”


End file.
